143
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "mau ga jadi pacar aku?" - Kim Donghyun. tags; Donghyun, K ; Youngmin , I ; produce 101 season 2


_i love you_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Donghyun**

 **x**

 **Im Youngmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **1 , 4 , 3"**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngmin jongkok mengikat tali sepatunya. Seperti biasa dia akan pergi kesekaolah bersama Woojin, adik kelas yang juga tetangganya. Sebenarnya Youngmin ga enak dianter-jemput tiap hari, tapi Woojin nya maksa. _"sekalian latihan jadi pacar yang baik buat kakak"_ –gitu kata Woojin pas Youngmin nanya kenapa suka jadi supir nya dia. Cuma di-hehe-in aja sama Youngmin. Kalau ditanggepin takut Woojin nya baper.

"Ma, kakak pergi dulu ya" pamit nya saat Woojin sama motor nya udah sampe depan rumah.

"pagi, kak" sapa Woojin.

"pagi juga Jin" jawab youngmin sambil duduk di belakangnya. Woojin nyodorin helm, "pake kak, biar selamat. Jangan lupa peluk aku juga biar ga jatoh" , youngmin cuma rotasiin matanya males.

Youngmin tau , Woojin bersikap manis tapi juga bikin geli gini cuma buat dia. Setaunya Woojin itu ga banyak omong selain sama dia dan temen woojin yang lucu itu, kalau ga salah namanya hyungseop. Youngmin udah dewasa, dia sangat tahu kalau Woojin benar-benar suka sama dia, tapi, youngmin ga suka woojin—maksudnya , ya perasaan youngmin ke woojin biasa aja, dia cuma nganggep woojin sebagai adiknya.

Mau gimana lagi, hatinya udah ada yang ngisi. Sampe-sampe woojin ga kebagian jatah buat singgah di hatinya youngmin.

Youngmin suka sama orang, satu kelas sama dia. Yang marga nya Kim.

Iya, Kim Donghyun. Youngmin suka donghyun.

Mereka berdua deket kok. Deket banget malah. Kaya amplop sama perangko. Kalau kata Seungkwan mah mereka berdua itu best couple nya kelas 3-2 setelah pasangan Vernon-Seungkwan. Tapi banyak yang ga percaya ,karena Youngmin sama Donghyun ga ada hubungan apa-apa terlebih momen mereka jarang kelihatan. Cuma Seungkwan aja yang suka merhatiin.

Sering di jodoh-jodohin sama Seungkwan (anak kelas lainnya masih ga percaya sama hubungan donghyun-youngmin, jadi seungkwan berjuang sendiri buat negbuktiinya) , tapi dua-duanya biasa aja. Emang mereka berdua pembawaan nya santai sih. Psst—padahal dalam hati udah dagdigdug aja.

Satu keahlian yang dimiliki Youngmin, dia bisa kontrol muka biar ga 'memerah' di depan Donghyun. Abisnya si Donghyun kadang suka bikin baper.

.

.

Waktu itu, Youngmin lagi nyalin catetan temennya. Kelas udah sepi, pada kekantin semua tinggal mereka berdua aja dikelas.

"kamu manis kalau serius gitu" ucap Donghyun tiba-tiba. Youngmin tetap lanjut nulis. "baru tahu ya?" sahutnya.

"udah lama kok, hehe, ngomong-ngomong hubungan kamu sama adek kelas itu gimana?" tanya Donghyun.

Mereka ngomongnya aku-kamu, padahal kalau ngomong sama anak lain rada ga sopan.

"siapa? Woojin ya?" tanya Youngmin sambil menatap manic Donghyun. Ah , untung Youngmin terlatih untuk menahan wajah nya agar tidak memerah.

Donghyun Cuma ngangguk.

"ya , biasa aja. Dia tiap hari ngomong 'suka' sama aku" jawab nya.

Donghyun meraih tangan Youngmin yang masih asik nulis, menghentikan aktifitas nulis catetannya, si Donghyun mengelus lembut tangan nya Youngmin. Udah biasa sih, makanya banyak yang ngira mereka pacaran, abisnya skinship aja udah ngalahin yang punya status.

"jangan nulis terus dong, kan ngomongnya sama aku, kok yang dilihatin catetan. Kasihan ni muka ganteng diabaikan sama yang manis" ujar Donghyun sok cheesy padahal nggak.

"oke, aku berhenti nulis , sebagai gantinya kamu yang catet semua materi ini dicatetan aku"

Donghyun nyengir, terus ngacak pelan rambutnya youngmin , "iya sayang"

Ga—Youngmin ga baper kok, Donghyun emang suka manggil orang dengan sebutan 'sayang' soalnya.

Donghyun lanjut ngelusin tangannya Youngmin, "jadi kamu gantungin Woojin lagi?" tanya nya.

Youngmin menggeleng pelan, "ngga ko, aku udah bilang kalau aku cuma nganggep dia sebagai adik, tapi dianya aja yang gigih"

Donghyun diam, "1 , 4 , 3" katanya.

Youngmin cengo, "hah!? Apa?" bingungnya yang masih belum _ngeh_.

Sebenarnya diluar sana ada Seungkwan yang lagi ngintipin mereka sambil live instagram. Abisnya Donghyun Youngmin ini _hidden couple_ nya kelas 3-2. Banyak yang menganggap tabu hubungan keduanya karena mereka ga suka umbar kemesraan (malah temen-temennya youngmin ngira dia pacaran sama Woojin, woojin sih senang-senang aja dibilang pacarnya Youngmin). Donghyun pernah bilang ke Vernon pacarnya seungkwan, _belum resmi jangan diumbar dulu_.

"kamu ga suka woojin kan?" tanya Donghyun, youngmin ngangguk.

"ya udah 1,4,3" sambungnya lagi.

"1,4,3 artinya a—" baru aja mau nanya , muka Youngmin jadi merah. Kalau tadi youngmin ga _ngeh_ juga , Seungkwan berencana buat mengacaukan momen mereka dengan teriak arti 1,4,3 tadi.

 _143 itu I love you kan?_

"mau ga jadi pacar aku?" tanya donghyun serius. Youngmin ga mimpi kan?

Youngmin senyum. Senyum yang buat donghyun jatuh cinta. Senyum nya youngmin itu bikin adem, makanya donghyun ketagihan. Kalau lagi ga ada kerjaan donghyun suka nyuruh youngmin senyum. Kalau cuaca lagi panas juga donghyun suka nyuruh youngmin senyum. Pernah pas liburan musim panas, si Donghyun nge-video call-in youngmin Cuma buat nyuruh doi senyum.

"jadi gimana?" tanya donghyun lagi.

"aku mau" jawab youngmin malu-malu.

Akhirnya hubungan mereka official juga.

.

.

.

"apa aku bilang,mereka itu real!" – Boo Seungkwan mengakhiri live di instagramnya.

.

.

 **-** ** _fin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _suka mereka berdua ,  
_

 _ini masih berhubungan dengan cerita JinSeob sebelumnya,ehe._

 _bentar lagi ujian , malah sibuk bikin ginian :'D_


End file.
